


Uiscum

by sisyfreak



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas met each other in a basement in 1942.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 3





	Uiscum

Uiscum

> What do we call visible light? We call it color. But the electromagnetic spectrum runs to zero in one direction and infinity in the other, so really, mathematically, all of light is invisible.
> 
> \--quoted from _All the Light We Cannot See_

阳光。森林。喷洒的循环水。天空中展翼的矩形风筝。

莱格拉斯伸展手指，继而缓缓握拳，他重复着这一动作，就像在流淌的光线溪流中捕捉一尾细小的银鱼。男孩禁不住想，自己的举止看起来该有多么怪异而笨拙呀？然而坐在他身边的父亲却摸了摸他柔软的头发，一向严厉的年长男人此时连一句苛责的话语都说不出口。

在他的儿子的世界里，光停留在波谱的最低频率，而声音却朝着反方向狂奔。莱格拉斯的耳朵替他欣赏这个世界——所有的过路人、以及他们的欢笑，还有那些充满好奇的问侯和遗憾的叹息。

莱格拉斯抬起头，面孔正朝着阳光照射的方向；他总会做出这么些出人意料的举动，就好像他能透过黑暗捕捉那些微不可查的波与粒。

“我能到草坪上吗？和他们一起。”莱格拉斯准确无误地指向正在嬉闹的人群。他没打算从自己保护欲过剩的父亲口中获得准肯，然而瑟兰迪尔只是短暂地思忖了一秒钟，随即点头道：“最长不超过一个下午。”

莱格拉斯诧异地看向瑟兰迪尔——如果只是把脸转向对方的所在方向也能称作“看”的话。他皱起眉头，那种接近真空的纯净神情从他的面孔上消失了。

他沉默了一会儿，说：“我们要离开这里了，对吗？”

瑟兰迪尔无声地点了点头——正因为自己的儿子看不到，他才能如此自然地承认这场早已安排妥当的溃逃。

这是1942年，莱格拉斯和父亲寓居巴黎的第九年，即使他目不能视，从少年到青年的这一段时光也足够让他对这座城市了若指掌。由于职业需要，瑟兰迪尔时常带着莱格拉斯在香榭丽舍周围走动，流行时装、高档脂粉与鲜花以及名媛令这条闻名欧洲大陆的大道焕发着独有的色彩，就算不用眼睛去瞧，莱格拉斯也能知晓他们的穿着和饰物是何等浮夸又“充满艺术”。

这些时尚的先生和小姐们格外追捧莱格拉斯，大名鼎鼎的艺术家瑟兰迪尔的独子。而他们对莱格拉斯的喜爱或许不仅来自他令人艳羡的身世，更来源于青年天生的不幸以及俊美无俦的面庞。

“多么可惜啊，”莱格拉斯曾不止一次听到这些名流在背后议论自己，“或许是连上帝都嫉妒他的美好，才让这么完美的造物留有瑕疵。”

但莱格拉斯从未觉得目盲是一种瑕疵。

他能准确地找到香榭丽舍大道上每一块墙砖上的独有纹路，他能闻见那些人造香水背后隐藏着的天然本意。瑟兰迪尔并不常允许他前往歌剧院，但寥寥几次的剧场回忆仍旧令莱格拉斯对声乐的美好倾倒。这个城市有多少值得爱的地方呀——除了那些为人称道的时装商店，莱格拉斯还爱这座城市的剩余一切光景。

如果世界上当真存在艺术，那么它就应该漂浮在巴黎最不为人知的陈旧角落。

他不是没遇见过这座城市糟糕的一面，但那又如何呢，正如那些评价莱格拉斯的人所说的：或许是上帝嫉妒巴黎的美好，所以才在它的门面上涂抹污垢。

“我已经托人买了下周一的火车票，”不知怎的，瑟兰迪尔的话语竟和石板路上嗒嗒作响的脚步声压上了韵脚，“埃尔隆德一周前就发来了电报，法国就要输了，我们不能留在巴黎。”

莱格拉斯垂下头：“埃尔隆德叔叔总是对的。”

然后他和瑟兰迪尔都没再说话，大概过了半个钟头，又或许只是十分钟，聚集在草坪上的人群逐渐散去，似乎黄昏在眨眼功夫就降临在这片公园里。于是莱格拉斯抢在找不着措辞的瑟兰迪尔之前开口了。

“那么我得提前收拾行李，”他尽可能轻描淡写地说，“因为我们真是有足够久没出过远门了。”

*

火车站里的空气污浊且沉闷，但莱格拉斯猜想车站应该拥有高层吊顶和疏密有致的玻璃墙，但没人敢打开上锁的悬窗，好像这么做就能防止德国人的子弹穿透脆弱不堪的阵线。这儿的人比莱格拉斯想象得还要多，他不禁怀疑是不是大半个巴黎的居民都打算在这一天逃离这座即将沦陷的城市。金发碧眼的瑟兰迪尔和莱格拉斯在逃亡的犹太人群中分外显眼，他们看起来的确不像是会被日耳曼人驱逐的群体，但瑟兰迪尔以反纳粹的创作闻名欧洲，而他唯一的儿子恰好是希特勒最痛恨的“残次品”之一。

但是，莱格拉斯总是忍不住想，残缺又能代表什么呢？最多只能说明他的独一无二罢了。

车站中旅人们急促的呼吸声让莱格拉斯心烦意乱，他攥紧了行李箱，尝试将那些恼人的声响推出脑海。他坚持不让瑟兰迪尔搭着自己的手臂；他已经受够了路人自以为无声的怜悯和异样的目光，既然他不得不离开这座可爱的城市，至少得允许他留下一些美好的回忆。

“莱格拉斯，”瑟兰迪尔总是那么容易过度操心，“跟在我身后，我可不想把我的小叶子丢在火车站里。”

莱格拉斯撇了撇嘴，歪头仔细追寻属于瑟兰迪尔的脚步声。当他父亲说出这个独具深意的乳名时，莱格拉斯就只能对瑟兰迪尔举手投降。他几乎能够听出瑟兰迪尔脚步声中愉悦，然而莱格拉斯只得无可奈何地同自己的父亲始终保持一英尺的距离——直到一个小女孩跌跌撞撞冲到他的跟前，咕噜一声倒在他的鞋面上。

好在莱格拉斯的敏锐直觉率先发挥作用，这才令女孩倒在自己的怀里，而不是撞上坚硬的行李箱一角。

“谢谢你，”女孩奶声奶气地道谢，“你真是个好心人。”

女孩话语中的纯稚令莱格拉斯不由自主地柔和神情，他蹲下身子，尝试借助女孩方才的道谢找准对方的位置，随后露出一个轻柔的笑容，问道：“你的妈妈在哪儿呢，年轻的女士？”

“刚刚她还在我身边呢，可是我不小心松开了她的手，”女孩有些苦恼地说，“这儿的人太多啦。”说着，她贴近了莱格拉斯的面庞，窸窸窣窣摸索着什么，悄无声息地塞到了莱格拉斯裤子口袋里，“你能在这儿陪我一会儿吗？”

莱格拉斯没听见瑟兰迪尔的呼唤声，因此他猜想对方并未走远。但他们的火车马上就要启程了——这是最后一班离开巴黎开往里昂的火车。

“我想我不能，”莱格拉斯充满遗憾地致歉，“因为我的父亲也在等着我。但是我会帮你找到一个可靠的帮手。”

女孩软乎乎的手捉住了莱格拉斯的手指，瞪大了眼睛困惑地说：“可是，”她顿了一顿，似乎正因一个残酷的真相心生犹豫，“这里没有任何人等着你呀。”她这么说道。

莱格拉斯迷茫地转过头，继而被一声枪响震慑了心神。一柄冰冷的金属制品——警棍，或者是步枪，将他和不远处的站台彻底隔离开来。列车没能按时起动，那巨大的钢铁的人工造物伏在轨道上，像是一头战败了的猎犬，任由蜂拥而入的纳粹士兵将人群分隔两端。

为首的纳粹挥舞着他的Kar98k步枪*——莱格拉斯能够听出这类德军几乎人手一把的武器特有的声响——大声吆喝起来：“右边的所有人，你们全都因叛国罪被逮捕；左边的，请你们立刻离开此处！”

莱格拉斯俯着身子，将无措的女孩搂到自己的怀里。他等待着瑟兰迪尔的呼唤，他在心里默默数秒。一百秒，瑟兰迪尔为两人之间的联络定下的死线，一旦超过这个界限，就意味着无法回应——或者 _拒绝_ 回应。

但莱格拉斯在一分钟内就得到了答案：鸦雀无声的人群让他准确捕捉到了瑟兰迪尔渐行渐远的脚步。他在另一头。

金发的青年无声地、颤抖地深深吸了一口气，缓缓起身，顺着人流朝车站外走去。他小心翼翼地抱起女孩，用围巾裹住女孩同样发抖的身体。

“你能看见妈妈吗？”汹涌人潮让莱格拉斯的行进更为艰难，但他仍然让女孩稳稳坐在自己的怀里。

“我看到了！”女孩惊喜地小声尖叫，“就在长椅那儿，我能看见她！妈咪！”

他们距离车站已经够远了，然而吵嚷的环境让莱格拉斯没法确定自己所在的具体环境。他疲倦地眨了眨眼，说：“你的妈妈会来找你的，我们就待在这儿，好吗？”

女孩欣喜的点头，在莱格拉斯的脸颊上落下湿漉漉的一个吻：“你真的是天使，噢，你说对了，她朝我走过来啦——妈咪！”

不出十秒钟，莱格拉斯便听见一个啜泣的女声迅速靠近自己所在之处。一双生着薄茧的手将小女孩从他的怀里接过，继而如潮涌一般铺天盖地而来的是语无伦次的感激。

“只是举手之劳而已，您太客气了，”莱格拉斯微微扬起嘴角，“见到这么可爱的女孩，不论是谁都愿意出手相助的。”

然而莱格拉斯的客套话却让这位母亲发出一声响亮的哽咽，这令青年不知所措地抿了抿嘴。而对方正用朦胧泪眼打量着眼前这名出众的青年，最后她将目光锁定在莱格拉斯如蔚蓝晴空一般的双眼上。那里就像是太久不曾被阳光照拂一般，蒙上了一层淡淡的阴翳。

“老天，”她变得更加激动，但却不再像方才一般大喊大叫，“你 _看不见_ ，所以你才——”

莱格拉斯皱着眉头打断了这位母亲的话：“我不认为这是一件很重要的事。”

“它很重要，”对方喃喃，同时小心翼翼地抚摸女孩爬满猩红色胎记的脸，“它很重要。你看不见，却有一颗比任何人都澄明的心。”她握住莱格拉斯的肩膀，“我得帮你，现在城里全是法西斯，如果被他们发现你是盲人，这帮日耳曼人会杀了你的。”

莱格拉斯犹豫道：“如果我被他们发现了，那么你也会因此连坐遭殃的。你还有个女儿需要照顾。”

“无论如何，他们都不会放过我和我的孩子，”女人叹息道，“让我也帮你一把，就当作是你为我找回女儿的报酬。”

*

轰炸机，地对空飞弹，枪声，火药。

在过去的一个月里，莱格拉斯的耳朵里最不缺的就是爆炸声。眼下他和韦丝娜——那名女孩的母亲，以及她的乖巧小女儿，达拉，一同藏身于韦丝娜早已安排妥当的地下室里。白天，日耳曼人在街道上叫嚣，到了晚上，整座城市就被炮火统治。再结实的地下建筑也没法阻挡硝烟和火药的气息，莱格拉斯时常在夜半惊醒，然后无奈地拂去掉落在自己被褥上的灰尘。

韦丝娜在储备食物时并未考虑第三人的口粮，因此储备粮的消耗比她预计的快了一倍还不止，早晨的燕麦粥逐渐变得越来越稀，而达拉在晚饭后对糖块儿的要求也不再被允许。通常情况下她在被韦丝娜拒绝之后只会默默走开，然而这一次，就像是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，她躲进了自己小小的被窝里，呜呜咽咽地流起眼泪。

“对不起，达拉，”莱格拉斯准确地坐到了女孩的床边，“如果不是我，你能吃到更多的糖块。你可以对我闹脾气，可是你的妈妈已经够辛苦了，不要再让她难过。”

“不关妈妈的事，也不关你的事，”达拉抽噎着，从被窝里探出脑袋，“我真讨厌那些拿着枪在路上走来走去的德国人，要是他们能够离开就好了！这是我们的城市呀，为什么我们法国人要允许他们在香榭丽舍大道上大吼大叫？*为什么我们的市场和餐厅只让他们采购？”女孩抹了一把眼泪，“什么时候我才能从这里出去，我愿意永远不再吃糖块，或者喝一辈子的燕麦粥，只要能让我再到杜乐丽花园*走一走就好！”

“很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，”莱格拉斯抚摸达拉乱糟糟的头发，贴了贴她潮湿又柔软的脸颊，“我不能帮你把德国人赶出巴黎，但我能替你找到好吃的糖块儿。这能让我的小公主不再生气了吗？”

达拉轻哼了一声，表达了肯定，但她立刻抓住莱格拉斯的袖口：“但是妈妈不准我们出去，莱吉（leggy），她会生气的，而且——而且这不安船！”

“我会很注重安全的，放心吧，达拉，”莱格拉斯思索了一下，最终决定穿上自己那身体面的衣服，至少这样不会被街头随处可见的纳粹士兵们轻视，“你只需要担心你的甜品就好。别告诉韦丝娜我去了哪里，嗯，我会尽量在她发现之前回来的。”

他又在达拉的脸上落下一个吻，然后飞快地打开了隐蔽的门闩，在听到达拉从内侧落下门锁之后，才放心地离开他们的藏身之所。眼下时辰还早，街上守卫寥寥，就连德国士兵也抵御不住清晨的寒意。莱格拉斯摸了摸泛凉的鼻头，发觉自己的穿着早已过季。

商店还未开业，但多亏韦丝娜的牵线搭桥，莱格拉斯和老板也算得上是点头之交。他在碗盘咣当作响的后厨找到了商店老板，对方正往自己的碗里挤着什么乳状液体。

“我来向您买一些方糖，”莱格拉斯压低了声音，“您的商店里还有余货吗？”

对方用怀疑的目光打量着莱格拉斯，他知道这名青年的状况，因此他开口道：“这得看你要用什么东西作为交换。”

法郎不再通行，而莱格拉斯不可能拥有维希法国的硬币。他犹豫了一下，扯下缝制在袖口上的宝石袖扣，将它递到商店老板的面前。

“货真价实的蓝宝石，”莱格拉斯说，“这比新币值钱得多。”

商店老板撇了撇嘴：“我看不懂宝石的真假。”说着，他把目光落到莱格拉斯的前襟，“但我能够看出你的纽扣上镶嵌的是货真价实的金粒。”

莱格拉斯叹了口气。他脱下外套，丢到对方面前：“我要确认商品。”

十分钟后，只穿着衬衣的莱格拉斯抱着一小袋方糖从商店后门蹑手蹑脚地离开。安全起见，他决定绕过一幢空无一人的住房。纳粹尖锐的军哨在不远处炸响，整齐划一的脚步声朝莱格拉斯快速袭来，他无处可去，只能闯进这件遭人遗弃的房屋，好避过一劫。

对莱格拉斯来说，这是一个完全陌生的环境，他尽可能俯下身体，贴着地面行走，以免碰撞家具发出声响。他还有机会把这袋方糖送到达拉的手里吗？

莱格拉斯这么想着，突然听见短促的手枪上膛声。十米之外，勃朗宁，只需要一发子弹就能夺走性命。

“放下武器，”对方靠近了几步，“你是什么人？”

不会是纳粹，他们抓人从不问身份；也不会是避难的平民，他们绝不会如此轻易暴露自己的位置。莱格拉斯将怀中的袋装方糖放在地上，抬起手臂，缓缓转身。他准确地面对着陌生男人的方向，扬起下巴，问道：“那么你又是什么人呢，我想你的身份应该不允许你随意走动吧，这位不属于巴黎也不属于法西斯的先生？”

这番话显然起到了足够的效果，对方沉默了一会儿，继而收起了手枪；但他仍然谨慎地站在原地，说：“你是个盲人，怎么知道我既不是法国人，也不是德国人？”

莱格拉斯露出一个轻柔又顽皮的笑容，道：“我的听力能弥补。”继而指了指自己的鼻子，“而且我的鼻子够灵。你身上有一股茶叶味，先生，只有英国人才会这么锲而不舍地泡茶。”

对方似乎被莱格拉斯的调侃哽得说不出话，随即有点儿泄气地朝莱格拉斯走了两步，说：“那么你呢，先生，一个在十二月穿着衬衫、提着劣质方糖的年轻人，你看起来也不像是个能够合法上街的人。”

两人对峙了几秒钟，最终陷入了短暂且克制的笑声中。

“好吧，我不会追问你的身份，也请你不要妨碍我的行动，”莱格拉斯耸了耸肩，“顺便，能请你告诉我这幢房子的侧门在什么地方吗？”

“你不会想要离开这里的，德国人马上就要开始大搜捕了，”对方的声音听起来有些疲倦，“封锁至少会持续十天，鉴于我们在将来一段时间内都要共处一室，你可以叫我大步，为了方便起见。”

莱格拉斯的脸色顿时沉了下来：“我不会在这里久留的，而且我也不想知道你的假名。”说着，他恼火地闭上了眼，试图借助外界的声响判断房间出口的所在地。他烦躁地扶着墙面，试图通过这种方法摸索房门，但在他迈出第二步之后，莱格拉斯的膝盖便撞上了立式台灯。大步——暂且这么称呼这位男子，眼疾手快地扶住了倒下的玻璃制品和龇牙咧嘴的金发青年，压低了声音警告道：“如果你闹出声，就只会给我们招来更大的麻烦。”

“你可以很轻易地摆脱我这个麻烦，大步先生，只要你送我离开这座房子就好。”莱格拉斯坚决地说。

“我不能，”大步摇头，“你会被纳粹击毙的。”

“有人在等着我，如果我不能准时回去，或许她会离开藏身地找我。……她是个小女孩，大步先生，我不能置她于危险之中。”

“而我想她也不会愿意让你搏命。”大步的语气没有包含丝毫妥协。

老天爷，这是一个多么顽固的英国人！莱格拉斯气结，但他无法挣脱对方的钳制。

“天，你真是个——”

但他没能说完自己最后的抱怨。先是战斗机呼啸而过，再是炮弹落在街道上的闷响，然后那些爆炸声如同雨后春笋一般此起彼伏，焦土和火药的气味迅速在空气里膨胀。莱格拉斯和大步脚下的地板发出不堪重负的声响，随之而来的是令人心脏猛跳的失重感——当然啦，用炮弹扫平一座房屋是多么简单呀。震耳欲聋的炸声让莱格拉斯隐隐作呕，但在他吐出来之前，昏迷就击中了他的大脑。

*

“谢天谢地你没事，”男人的声音在莱格拉斯清醒的同时响起，“动动你的四肢，如果发现骨折，你可就有大麻烦了。”

莱格拉斯沉默着活动身体，随后试图坐起身来。他以为自己应该已经死了，因为他感知到的最后一样事物就是爆炸。他怎么可能在如此猛烈的轰炸中活下来呢？

大步似乎觉察到了莱格拉斯的疑问：“这幢房子有间未注册的地下室，我们在轰炸开始前就掉进了这里。好消息是我们不会轻易被纳粹发现，坏消息是我们可能没法出去。”他叹了口气，“另外，这里可真够黑的。我的打火机只够支撑几个小时。”

“对我来说没区别。”莱格拉斯硬邦邦地丢下一句话，开始摸索周遭的环境。

“你在干什么，别乱动，大少爷，”大步试图捉住莱格拉斯的手腕，但在黑暗里这并不是很容易，“移动石块很容易造成进一步塌方！”

“不会的，”莱格拉斯轻轻敲了敲身边的石块，“这里的结构很坚固。”

大步诧异问道：“你是个建筑师吗？”

“不是，”莱格拉斯说，“但我的父亲算是半个建筑设计师，所以我也学了点儿皮毛。至少我能保证短时间内我们不会被压成肉饼。”

“这也意味着我们没法离开这里，”男人盘膝坐在地上，“接下来要决定的就是我们到底是被闷死还是被饿死。”

莱格拉斯为这不合时宜的玩笑话回以一声轻笑，他继续沿着墙面搜索，之后手指碰到了一块冰凉的物体。

“我找到了点东西，”他把那个铝罐制品丢向大步，“罐头，罐头，嗯……以及更多的罐头。”

大步举起打火机，有点儿苦恼地打量着手中的黄桃罐头，撇着嘴角说：“我讨厌黄桃。”

“豌豆？”

“呃，还不如黄桃。”

然后先是大步，再是莱格拉斯，两个人的笑声在密闭的地下室里嗡嗡作响。

“介意和你的罐头难友分享真正的姓名吗？我叫阿拉贡，英国人。”

莱格拉斯握住对方的手，微微弯起嘴角：“莱格拉斯，算是半个法国人。”

“双国籍？”

“不，”莱格拉斯眨了眨眼，“我在巴黎长大，仅此而已。”

“那你很难过，关于这一个月来发生的所有事，”阿拉贡盯着莱格拉斯蒙着一层灰雾的双眼，“这一定是一段艰难的日子。”

“总不会比接下来的日子更难过，”莱格拉斯扬起眉毛，“至少一天前，我还有机会尝一口烟熏肉。”

“是啊，我可太想念家乡的烟草了，”阿拉贡背靠大石块，叹道，“希望我的消失不会带来太大的麻烦。”

“所以，你是英国军官？”莱格拉斯好奇地问。

“算不上，”阿拉贡说，“我为不同群体传递消息，大多数客户叫我信使，德国人则称呼我为间谍。”

“你的工作取决于你所传达的信息，”莱格拉斯赞叹道，“很高明的掩饰手法。”

“可惜现在我被困在这里，就算是银舌头也没法让自己从洞窟里脱困。”他打开了一罐黄桃罐头，递到莱格拉斯面前：“距离你昏迷到现在已经过了两天，我想你一定饿了。”

黄桃罐头里冒出的人造香气古怪地勾起了莱格拉斯的食欲。他犹豫了一会儿，随后用手捏起一块软乎乎的黄桃肉，放进了嘴里。糖精让黄桃的回味变得发苦，莱格拉斯不由自主地皱起了脸。

“别露出这种表情，莱格拉斯，”阿拉贡取笑道，“眼下普通人可不是这么容易就能尝到糖的味道。”

这让莱格拉斯突然想起什么似的抓住了阿拉贡的手：“我的方糖——”

“摔进地下室之后，我就没再见到它们了，”阿拉贡摇了摇头，“运气好的话，大概能在搬开几块石头之后找到，不过别抱太大期望。”

莱格拉斯咕哝了几句，转过身去。良久，他闷闷地开口道：“我不喜欢违背和别人的约定。”

“不是你的错，”阿拉贡抚摸着青年瘦削的后背，“你不是故意的。”

*

一开始莱格拉斯和阿拉贡还会尝试记录流逝的天数，但在很短的一段时间过后他们就放弃了。没有阳光，没有准确的时刻，他们只是在饥饿的时候进食，困倦的时候入睡，谁也没法保证他们的计数是准确的。他们大概在地下室里呆了十天，或者二十天，至少巴黎的冬天还没过去，低温让只穿着一件衬衫的莱格拉斯饱受寒冻之苦，起先他还坚持和阿拉贡保持距离，过不了几天他就向男人身上的温度妥协了。他们为了维持温暖相拥而眠，就像是两头困顿的野兽。同样的，他们从未放弃过挪开那些石块，只是两人都不知道哪里才是正确的出口，他们只能找准一个方向，然后锲而不舍地搬开所有的碎石块。

他们用这些战利品做各种幼稚的游戏，只为了消遣时间。在尝试过叠石块和各式各样的棋子游戏之后，阿拉贡提出了一个全新的建议。

“我们可以玩拼字游戏。”

“阿拉贡，如果你没昏了头，应该还记得我是个盲人。”

阿拉贡连忙解释道：“我学过一些盲文，所以我来拼，你来猜？”

事情就是在这一刻开始变得分外滑稽。当阿拉贡说自己学过一些盲文时，莱格拉斯绝没想到他的拼写水平维持在区分“v”和“u”之下。

“这不公平，你这是作弊，”连续三次猜错答案的莱格拉斯气急败坏地控诉，“你根本 _不会_ 拼写！”

“我会，”阿拉贡嘴硬道，“只是有点不准确。”

“不准确就等于错误！”莱格拉斯不可置信一般瞪大眼睛。

“但你拼的单词我都猜对了。”阿拉贡尖锐地指出。

莱格拉斯无语道：“那是因为我拼对了，你当然能猜出来。”

阿拉贡沉默了一会儿，道：“你只是讨厌输给我。”

“我没有！”莱格拉斯的脸红了，“这是公平问题，不是面子问题！”

“你就是讨厌输给我，”阿拉贡肯定地说，“现在我们是平手，你担心自己输给我。”

莱格拉斯皱着鼻子转过头，不愿意回答阿拉贡的问题，但即便是在如此微弱的光照下，阿拉贡还是看清了青年涨红的脸。他可没想到这名初见如此冷漠的青年竟然会有这么幼稚孩子气的一面。

“如果你现在退出，就代表你投降了。”阿拉贡故意收回手中的小石子。

莱格拉斯瞬间吸了一口气，挺直腰板正襟危坐。

“休想，”他说，“继续拼。”

阿拉贡无声地咧开一个笑容，开始拼写下一个字母。

“圣诞节，但是你把t拼成s了，再一次，”莱格拉斯昂起下巴，“我得一分。”

“嗯……是这个单词太应景，所以才让你这么容易就猜中了。”

“什么？”

阿拉贡笑着解释道：“我想现在大概快到圣诞节了，不过我也算不准，但圣诞节——那是整整一个星期，可不仅仅是平安夜或是圣诞节当天。说实话，德国人真奇怪，好像他们的脑袋里只装着种族主义和战争，从不过节。”

莱格拉斯捏着小石子的手指紧了紧，他用做梦一般难以捉摸的语气说：“原本在这个圣诞节过后，我就会到南特念书。”他勉强扯起嘴角，露出苦涩的笑容，“抱歉，我又说傻话了。你在拼下一个单词了吗？”

他伸出手，小心翼翼地触摸那些凸起的石子。一个“m”，然后是“u”和“c”，再是“s”和“i”，最后一个字母他没法确定——因为阿拉贡总是分不清“v”和“u”。

“viscum，还是uiscum？你老是拼错，我没法确定。”莱格拉斯有点儿苦恼地抱怨。

但阿拉贡并没有回答他的问题，反而感叹道：“如果我在往年的圣诞节周遇见你，一定会觉得你正坠入爱河。”

莱格拉斯讶异道：“为什么？”

“因为只有热恋中的情人才会随身携带槲寄生，”阿拉贡敏捷地从莱格拉斯的口袋里抽出一小串绿枝，“从我见到你开始，这支槲寄生就一直放在你的口袋里。”

“什么？”莱格拉斯困惑地皱起眉头，“可我从来没有……我见到你的那一天是我那段日子以来头一回穿这身衣服。——噢，老天，我想到了，这是达拉给我的，在我抱她的时候。”

“那个女孩把她最好的祝福送给了你，莱格拉斯，”阿拉贡笑着将那枝槲寄生插在石头裂缝当中，“现在，来确定我拼的到底是viscum*还是uiscum*。”

莱格拉斯笑了起来。他把手指放在那个不伦不类的盲文字母上，说：“又或者两者都是。”他摸着自己空空的口袋，转向阿拉贡，“你不会不知道接下来应该做什么吧？”

“当然不，”阿拉贡握住莱格拉斯的手，“感谢达拉的祝福。”

然后他的手指碰到了莱格拉斯的脸庞，他的吻落在莱格拉斯的双唇。

*

“三次坏运气，总能换来一次好运。”

莱格拉斯屏息凝神地聆听石块另一段的声音，最后得出结论：“我听见了说话声。”他吸了吸鼻子，空气里的血腥味令他无法忽视阿拉贡的伤口，于是他把试图挪开石块的阿拉贡拦在了身后。

“你的手受伤了，”他说，“总得让我也出一份力。”

石块并不重，否则莱格拉斯也不会这么轻易就听见另一头的声音。他尝试着把石块往边上推了几公分，然后他听见了脚步声。不详的、皮鞋敲在地面上的脚步声。

他嗅到了火药味，即使这味道被血腥味掩盖得所剩无几，但莱格拉斯还是能够捕捉到一些不友好的蛛丝马迹。但和他一起在地下室禁闭多日的阿拉贡，如果他仅仅只是一个信使，如果他传递的消息无足轻重，为什么会选择在巴黎最黑暗的时刻来到这座城市呢？

他知道阿拉贡不是一个小人物，不仅因为对方的含糊其辞，更因为他的名字。

他曾经多少次听过埃尔隆德叔叔提起这名养子的名字？他是一位如此优秀的军官，指挥者和密码学天才，他曾经在巴黎游学，留下一份重要的笔记，并把它封藏在住所的地下室里。他就住在香榭丽舍大道不远处，因为他认为解密是艺术的一种，而艺术亦是一种编译美学的密码。

他的名字叫阿拉贡，他的朋友们都称呼他为大步。如果没有他，英国军队将在亚欧战场上损失上万名士兵。

莱格拉斯压抑着自己加速的心跳，在周身口袋中摸索了一阵，随后说道：“糟糕，我一定是把那支槲寄生丢在来的路上了。”他紧张地吞了口口水，“你能帮我找一找吗？拐弯之前我还摸到过它。”

“当然，那对我们都很重要，”阿拉贡嘱咐道，“等我回来，莱格拉斯，你一个人没法应付意外情况。”

“当然，”莱格拉斯露出一个笑容，“我就在这儿等着呢。”

阿拉贡的脚步声逐渐变轻，继而消失，莱格拉斯知道他一定正在非常认真地替自己寻找那支槲寄生。然而他摸了摸自己前襟的口袋，那支即将凋零的绿枝正藏在他的胸口。

他挪开石头，从缝隙里挤了出来，随后把石块拖回原位。然后那些皮鞋跟敲在地面上的声音越来越近。一些德语，但莱格拉斯没有费神回应，他迈开双腿，朝着随便什么方向飞奔而去。

枪声响起来了，这是莱格拉斯第无数次听见这种恼人的声音，大概也会是最后一次。

希特勒万岁！

这么一句高喊，他听见。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，感觉比起AL，这篇更像是关于小莱的一个小故事，跟我想象得有点不一样，算是一篇很意外的作品吧www
> 
> 注：
> 
> *Kar98k步枪是第二次世界大战时期，二战德国军队装备的制式手动步枪，被配发给大部分德国步兵
> 
> *韦丝娜，斯拉夫神话中代表青春与春天的女神；达拉，斯拉夫神话中代表和谐的女神。
> 
> *允许他们在香榭丽舍大道上大吼大叫，指1942年纳粹军队在香榭丽舍大道上阅兵
> 
> *杜乐丽花园在罗浮宫与协和广场之间，可以通过一条路直通香榭丽舍
> 
> *viscum，槲寄生，uiscum，谐音 you‘s come，v（⠧）在盲文当中比u（⠥）多一点
> 
> 一个小吐槽，我以前一直觉得大家说英国人喝茶是刻板印象，直到我遇见了我那每隔一小时就要“have a cup of tea”的英国教授…


End file.
